And That's When
by Skeexikx
Summary: Follow along as Tintin gives in to an indulgence and finds it leads to pleasures he never knew existed...Good ol' Slash. TintinxHaddock
1. A Cool Breeze Beckons

Not making any filthy lucre with this. Don't own Tintin & Company - Moulinsart does.

Okay - Picture a soft breeze blowing through an open window, a just showered certain young man feeling that breeze and taking a moment to indulge in experiencing that soft gentle touch across still moist flesh…

And that's when this story sprang out of my forehead and onto the page and from there to Fanfiction.

This is just the first chapter of 9. Yes. You read that right. 9 – count em (1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 , 9…how many is nine…) chapters in all. I kept on going and going and going… Each one exploring our beloved boy's introduction to more and more delicious, lovely, wondrous and oh so hot sex with his adored and adoring Captain.

Free truckloads of cold water to any one in need.

Enjoy! As usual review if you'd like. Though it does make the heart feel all fuzzy…

Standard grammatical apology, any mistakes are due to fumble fingers, sheer blindness and complete disregard for the English language. However, you read through this again and again for an out of place apostrophe and not get distracted...

…

Stepping out of the shower, Tintin grabbed a towel and rubbed his body and hair dry. He took a moment to finger comb his short ginger hair, making sure his longer quiff was its usual upstanding self, and then brushed his teeth. Running his hand over his face, he made a small expression of disappointment – not one whisker poked its head out. He was beginning to wonder if he would ever develop facial hair.

Keeping the towel wrapped around his lower half, he stepped into his bedroom, the one he'd been staying at since moving into Marlinspike Hall.

His clothes were laid neatly on the bed, the sheets and covers already straightened, pillows fluffed and back in their usual position as he had already prepared for the day before entering the bathroom.

As Tintin dropped the towel on the floor, he felt the cool breeze that sneaked through the open window.

Hesitating for a moment, he decided to give in to the urge that suddenly swept over him. Glancing around, he knew the room was empty as Snowy had wandered off somewhere. He wondered if he should shut the door, but two things stopped him – one, that would mean the refreshing breeze would still and two, no one else was up this time of the morning.

Lying full length upon the bed, he stared up at the ceiling. The soft breeze felt so good on his bare skin. Luxurious. Spreading his legs a little, he could feel the remnants of moisture dry across his front.

He lay there for a bit, hands behind his head, mind drifting.

A suddenly stronger wind caused him to shiver, goose bumps rising on arms and legs. Not to mention making small, rosy nipples rise as well.

Tintin looked down at his self. His eyes glanced at the door and then one hand moved down to his upper body. At first he pressed the erect nub, eventually rubbing a fingertip over it. A soft sigh swelled his chest. He licked his lips and proceeded to take the erect nipple in between his index finger and thumb and roll it gently, giving it soft pulls every so often.

He moved his hand until the nub was positioned between and against the 'V' of two fingers. His other hand slid down and did the same and joined in gently pulling and squeezing the other nipple, not wanting it to feel ignored. Releasing them he positioned his hands until the nicely stimulated buds poked against the exact center of his palms. He slowly rubbed in circles, barely touching the nipples, just enough to brush against them and make electric sparks seem to run from them to his lower belly.

His head was tilted back a little and the tip of his tongue stuck out slightly from between his lips. He started to lick his lips and then stopped. Allowing a small, secret smile, he lifted his hands up and inserted first one and then the other middle finger into his mouth, moistening them fully.

Returning them to his chest, he rubbed the wet digits on those still hard and oh so sensitive nipples. He felt a shiver that had nothing to do with the breeze.

Tintin lay there for some time, alternating each finger, moistening first one, then the other and continued stimulating each appreciating nub. They stood quite erect off his chest, their usual rosiness slightly darkened.

They weren't the only thing that was beginning to stand erect. He'd felt the still light yet very delightful heat that was beginning to build in his lower belly, groin and inner thighs, coupled with the first sense of tightness in shaft and scrotum.

He was a bit away from full arousal, his cock still at half-mast – neither completely erect nor swelled to its full circumference. He really wasn't in any hurry to get there, as the slow build was rather nice.

But now that he was aware of other parts of his body commencing to rouse, he began to run one hand up and down his stomach, the fingers gliding over the flesh until they just skimmed over the patch of dark red hair that sprouted thickly above his expanding shaft. Other than a smaller area of similar hair that ran down the inside of his upper thighs, he had no other body hair except for light, fine strands on forearms and lower legs.

Arching his head back a bit more, Tintin spread his legs further and bent them a bit. Sparing one more glance at the door, he closed his eyes and moved his hand around the base of his cock, brushing the wiry yet soft pubic hairs back and forth.

In response to the close stimulation, his cock rose further and began to lightly throb. He could feel his testicles becoming heavier and spread his legs even wider.

Reaching between his legs, he gently took hold of his scrotum and began to knead and caress the somewhat wrinkled and very hot sacs. They responded to the attention by swelling even more, and he couldn't help the low groan that slipped from his lips.

His other hand had left off stimulating it's attendant nipple and replaced the first hand at the base of his now extremely erect shaft, running the fingers from there up to his small belly button.

Faster and faster he ran his fingers up and down his belly, while his other hand began to fondle his testicles a bit more forcefully. His breath was beginning to whisper out between clenched teeth, and he could feel his heart beating more firmly.

He was vaguely aware of the breeze cooling the sheen of sweat that had risen upon his skin.

Unable to resist the urges any longer, he lifted his legs and placed his feet flat against the mattress and began to lift his hips up down. For a moment he was content to move rhythmically with only one hand stimulating his very hot and very swollen balls, the other hand still running up and down his tight stomach and belly.

Low moans and stifled grunts escaped from lips that were pulled back, and his eyebrows were drawn down over tightly clenched eyelids. His small, button-like nose was scrunched up.

Realizing he couldn't keep from touching himself any longer, and not wanting to resist, Tintin grabbed hold of his bobbing, throbbing cock and rubbed his fist up and down it, adding delicious friction to the heat that radiated off it. He could feel his pre-cum adding moisture, slicking his palm.

Back arched, hips pumping up and down as his hand moved in tandem, he rode himself further and further up a dizzyingly, dazzlingly, incredibly overwhelming spiral of passionate ecstasy.

And that's when Captain Haddock walked into his room.

…


	2. An Unforseen Response

Well now, that's an interesting development! Let's see where this leads to, shall we...

...

"Morning lad! How about you and I getting an early start to the day…"

Tintin's head whipped around to see the bearded older man standing just inside the doorway. Everything came to a complete and screeching halt. He lay there frozen, hips in mid pump, his hands on his genitals – genitals that had suddenly collapsed as if they had never been deep in the throes of passion.

As he stared at the other man, he could feel the heat that had been pleasantly radiating from his lower region sweep upward, turning his already flushed face a brighter red.

And judging from the color that rose up in the Captain's features, the other man was just as embarrassed. Actually, Haddock kept turning a whole range of hues - from deep red, to dark violet, to pale white and finally to slightly flushed.

"Tintin? Tintin! TINTIN! Tintin..." The Captain kept repeating his name, the emotions changing from confusion, to amazement, to shock and then to realization.

"Um…Captain, uhhh…" Tintin didn't have a clue what he should say. He knew what he wanted to do – run for it - but couldn't make his body move.

He could only lay there and watch as the Captain folded his arms and scowled at him, brows furrowing deep, his close set, bright blue eyes blazing.

"Well, just what are we supposed to do about this, now?" Haddock growled.

Feeling an uncharacteristic lump in the back of his throat, Tintin looked back at his best friend with an expression of abject misery.

"I…I'm sorry Captain. I know this is wrong to do, but I…I…couldn't help myself. I gave into base urges. I won't do it again." He apologized profusely.

Haddock tilted his head to one side and regarded him for a long moment.

And then strode over and sat on the bed next to Tintin.

"Pshawww, lad. Nothing wrong with it. Completely natural."

Tintin stared up at the man. He wasn't in trouble?

"I was just caught by surprise my boy. You've never given any indication you knew you had anything between your legs, let alone that there were other purposes." The Captain explained. Once more he tilted his head and gave him a reassuring smile.

Tintin returned a somewhat shaky smile in response, his emotions - not to mention his body - in turmoil.

"Actually lad – I'm a bit glad to see you engaging in such activities, was beginning to wonder. Nice to know you're a red-blooded young man after all. I know you're older than you look, lord, you have to be. But you have to admit it's a bit of an eye opener to find someone you'd thought was a wee bit naïve and inexperienced going at it like gangbusters." Haddock grinned in comradeship.

"Sorry I interrupted you lad, do you want me to leave so you can pick up where you left off?"

"I'm not sure… I can, um, I seem to have… lost the need." Tintin answered softly. It was true. He might as well get up and go about his day as normal. He didn't do this very often, and was disappointed that he hadn't reached fulfillment.

Glancing back up at his friend, he saw the man regarding him with a mixture of regret and contemplation.

"Hmmm, such a shame to waste such efforts. And believe me, lad, I know what it's like to get yourself almost to the point of no return, only to be hauled up short." The Captain spoke, his eyebrows rising and lowering quickly.

Leaning forward, he placed a warm and gentle hand on Tintin's shoulder. The heat seemed to soak into his flesh and the weight of it was comforting and yet oddly stimulating as well. He felt a shiver run through him as the thumb began to rub gently back and forth.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to go to the market with me this morning, but there's no rush. Perhaps we can just spend a lazy morning, just the two of us. Would you like that lad?"

"I…think I'd like that…" Tintin whispered back. For some reason his stomach was doing all sorts of calisthenics and his body was trembling.

"Besides lad, I really do feel sorry about interrupting you. If you'd like, I can make it up to you?" As the older man spoke, he leaned a bit forward and his eyes, so bright and warm, stared intently into his own. At the same time, the hand that had been resting gently on his shoulder began to stroke up and down his arm.

Swallowing hard, Tintin nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

"Good. After all, what are friends for, if you can't give a bit of relief once in a while, right?"

Once more Tintin nodded, licking his dry lips.

Closer still the Captain leaned until his bearded face was just an inch or two above. Tintin could feel the warm moist breath tickling his lips, smelled the faint odor of tobacco and whiskey.

And when that face lowered even more, Tintin fully accepted the lips that pressed against his. His arms went up and around Haddock's neck without thinking. At first the kisses were soft, lips closed. Gradually mouths opened and Tintin didn't pull back when he felt the first, tentative press of a warm, moist tongue against his lips. Opening his mouth fully, he couldn't help the moan as the slick muscle sank into him, probing gently yet thoroughly. His own tongue explored the intrusion and when it slid back out, followed it to its home base.

For several minutes they exchanged tongues, tilting heads back and forth to find the best position. Each one uttered low noises of appreciation.

Tintin still had his arms wrapped around Haddocks shoulders, his hands rubbing up and down the man's thick neck and into the thicker hair. Haddock's hand, the one on his shoulder, squeezed the flesh gently, thumb still rubbing in circles.

The other hand had at first stroked Tintin's cheek, chin and forehead, but then had slid around to cup the back of his head, the fingers moving up and down through the short, lush hair. Every so often the hand would tighten; pull him a bit closer, deepening the kisses they were trading.

Finally parting, more so they could take a full breath than being done with each other, Haddock gazed down at the younger man.

"God, but that mouth of yours is kissable, lad." Pushing himself further up, his eyes ranged all over Tintin's features. "Not to mention every other bit of you."

Tintin sighed as the Captain put actions to words and began to bestow light kisses on every available surface – across his forehead, down his nose (where quite a number of kisses were expended on the round tip), skipping over his lips to land on chin, then up his jaw. Feeling the lips suck at his earlobe, he turned his head to give better access and felt those lips leave a burning trail down his neck. A moment later and he felt his skin being tenderly sucked at the junction where his neck met his shoulder. Teeth nipped gently and then a caressing light swipe of the tongue on the abused spot.

Feeling the Captain shift down and over a bit, he was soon treated to the man kissing along his clavicle from shoulder to hollow of his throat and then across to the other side.

The Captain shifted again, seemed to hesitate and then dropped his lips onto the nearest of Tintin's once more erect nipples. His eyes wide, Tintin couldn't help either the squeak that erupted from his lips or the abrupt lifting of his chest to meet that incredible sensation.

For quite some time Haddock gave exquisite attention to his extremely sensitive nubs, switching between the two of them. And if his mouth wasn't working on them – licking and sucking, teeth nipping lightly or lips' kissing them sweetly, then the Captain's free hand was doing all the things Tintin's hands had been doing earlier. Only this was way better than anything Tintin had experienced.

His chest – his entire body was on fire. Closing his eyes and tilting his head back once more, he relished the incredible sensations that surged over and into him. Small whimpers, soft sighs and outright moans of pleasure escaped from him. He could hear (and feel) Haddock making mumbled sounds of delight as well.

His stomach quivered as the hand moved from his chest and travelled down, stopping a moment to push the tip of one finger into his little innie and move around and around, bringing forth all sorts of amazing sensations fluttering inside him. Once again Haddock shifted and Tintin 'eeped' again, this time when the man's tongue replaced the finger. His belly burned where the hand rested gently.

His own hands had gone from Haddock's back, to fisting into the sheets, to practically flailing up and down and then once again clutching at the Captain's broad back and shoulders. His spine was so arched that only Tintin's shoulders and buttocks touched the bed.

Haddock shifted again, this time moving up. Tintin opened his eyes and regarded the man who lay next to him, propped up on one elbow.

"Enjoying this lad?" the older man asked, his bright blue eyes looking deeply into Tintin's own grey irises, irises that unbeknownst to the younger man were eclipsed by pupils being blown wide open.

Licking dry lips and somehow managing to swallow, Tintin answered, his voice husky. 'Oh, Captain. Ar…Archie. This is…wonderful! I've always wondered how it would be, with someone else. And…" he looked down and then back up at his friend, "And I'm glad that someone else is you…" He whispered shyly.

The Captain's face beamed at him. "Oh lad, you don't know how glad I am to hear that." Leaning in he gave Tintin another kiss, then pulled back just as it started to deepen. Seeing the lad's disappointment, he chuckled. "Don't worry lad, not done with you yet. There's lots more places to explore, things to discover, experience and enjoy."

The older man's eyes twinkled and yet also gazed intently at Tintin, he asked softly. "So lad, ready for an amazing, enlightening and very satisfying adventure?"

Grinning back widely, Tintin turned and placed his hand on the man's chest, trying to feel for the nipple under the man's heavy sweater. He thought he could make out something poking up.

"Absolutely, Mon Capitan. Lead on, I will do my best to follow." And then he kissed his friend fully on the lips. He just knew he was going to love every moment to come.

And that's when Haddock pulled him into a loving embrace.


	3. All's Fair

Two is certainly nice company, don't you think…

…

Lips finally parting, they regarded each other for quite some time. Though they had looked at one other before, could pick each other out of a crowd by stance, walk or set of shoulder, they spent several moments inspecting every feature, committing them to memory.

"You are so handsome, Mon amore." Tintin sighed.

"And you're just plain beautiful lad, do ya know that?"

Tintin blushed, not so much from the words – though there was that – but from the absolute conviction that not only the Captain's tone affirmed, but shone from his eyes.

"You've always been beautiful, lad. I have a confession to make, my boy. I've adored you just about since you dropped through the porthole. Adored and desired you. Only reason I've kept my distance is because I wasn't sure how'd you react. Wasn't sure if a young man in his prime would be interested in an ol' sea lion like me…"

"Archie! You are not old. You are an extremely vital man in his prime, as well."

The Captain chuckled. "Glad to hear that lad. Because I have a feeling you'll be putting me through some paces in a few."

Still smiling, the older man leaned closer, his eyes once more holding an intense light. "What do you say lad, ready to go a little further?"

Tintin' answer was to wrap his arms around Haddock and pull him forward into a hard kiss, tongues once more thrusting deep.

Just as it was getting good once more, the Captain pulled back again. Answering Tintin's frown with one of his own, the older man pursed his lips. "Not fair."

"What's not fair, Archie?" Tintin queried, confused.

"You being all naked. Now that's a fine thing and quite the sight to see, but still – not fair."

'Oh! Well, we'll just have to do something about that, won't we?" Replied the young man, wasting no time in pulling the older man's sweater off. Several moments were spent, each laughing as their hands tangled together in an attempt to pull, tug, and otherwise divest the Captain of his undershirt, pants, socks and shoes. Not necessarily in logical order.

When Haddock was just attired in his underwear, Tintin hesitated. He wanted to remove the remaining garment, but was unsure. Wouldn't just reaching down and pulling off someone's last bit of clothing, exposing them completely be a bit too forward?

Not to mention the fact that there was a rather large bulge thrusting out of the front, straining the fabric. He was both fascinated by it and a little wary. It was quite…overwhelming.

Raising his eyes to the Captain's face, he blushed as he realized the man knew exactly where his gaze had been fastened on.

Haddock reached out and ruffled his hair. "Don't worry lad, just because the bull has been set free doesn't mean ya have to wrestle it to the ground right away." And so saying, the older man reached down and slid the underwear off.

Tintin swallowed. The man was rather…large. Not so much long, but thick. And if those were his balls…Great snakes and crumbs weren't strong enough descriptions - thunderin' blue barnacles were closer. Tintin doubted he could hold one in his hand, let alone both of those dark purple globes.

Feeling a bit inadequate, Tintin swallowed his pride and began to gaze on the man's other attributes. Such as his strong chest and slightly rounded, but still hard belly. And all of it covered in coarse, black hair. He noticed suddenly that the Captains nipples were poking up nicely out of the carpet they were nestled in.

Ok, that he could deal with.

Raising a hand he laid it against the man's chest. He ran his fingers through the wiry hair and then began to attend to the dark brown, hardened nub. Just as Haddock had done to him, he repaid in kind. Only he added nuzzling his face and nose into the thick hair. The nipple felt strange but good in his mouth, and he sucked both lightly and strongly, eliciting pleased sighs and strangled groans.

The Captain stayed where he was, slightly propped up on both elbows. Tintin could feel the older man watching him, and he got a thrill knowing Haddock was enjoying the pleasure from receiving and observing Tintin giving it.

His body was once more on fire and everything seemed incredibly sensitive, from his own nipples down his fluttering belly to his groin. He had risen again, and his balls burned.

Tintin turned a bit and as he did, the tip of his arousal brushed against the older man's thigh.

Feeling as if he'd just had a match put to it; Tintin moved back a bit and stopped what he was doing.

The Captain laid a hand on his arm. "Aye, lad, feeling the same way." Grinning a bit, he regarded the boy with a twinkling eye. "Heaven knows we've got all day, all night if we want." He laughed at Tintin's expression. "But, as much as a person likes being touched and fondled, caressed and coddled, there comes a time when activities need to be…shall we say, hurried along?"

Growing more serious, the older man looked at Tintin, his hand rising up to stroke his cheek. "Sometimes it's better to get all the raw emotions out of the way, and then settle down, get comfortable and take one's time."

Seeing the logic of it, if not the actual solution, Tintin nodded.

Smiling reassuringly, the Captain lay down and turned onto his side. Patting the covers beside him, he motioned for Tintin to do the same. As the young man spread out beside him, he felt the man place a hand on his hip.

"Tell me laddie, have you ever heard of frottage?"

Brows knit, Tintin shook his head.

"Put simply, that's when two people rub themselves and when I say themselves, I mean their intimate parts, against each other. Understand?" Haddock answered.

"Ok, I think I do. You mean yours and my, er, rub back and forth…"

"Exactly! One person holds the other one, vice versa and keeps moving till all's said and done."

"Ah, I see. But I'm a bit…smaller…than you. Won't that make a difference?" Tintin asked in a low voice.

"Not at all, my boy, not at all!" Haddock replied reassuringly. "A cock doesn't care what's holding it or touching it, just as long as something's taking care of it. Besides." He smiled, "It's not what ya have, it's how you use it."

Reassured, he felt the Captain slide close. The arm the other man was propped up on slid under his neck and then bent around his shoulder. The other free hand still remained on Tintin's hip.

Tintin mirrored Haddock's position. Their bodies were inches apart, and the heat rising between them added to the growing excitement. Both of them were erect, but had not quite achieved full arousal.

Bending his head, the Captain brought his lips to Tintin's. In moments they were kissing hard and deep. This time neither one pulled back. Quite the opposite, they leaned in toward each other.

Caught up in the heady delight of the older man's passionate kisses, Tintin didn't shy away as the hand on his hip slid down and brushed against his belly.

But he did inhale quickly as that hand slid against the back of his erection. He somehow managed to keep kissing, though.

But when it enveloped his shaft completely and squeezed ever so nicely, he couldn't help but fling his head back and utter an "Oh!" of delight. And then the Captain slid even closer and there was no space between their bodies. Tintin felt a leg slide between his and he lifted his top one and crossed it over the other man's thigh.

He could feel Haddock's large, thick and extremely hot cock pressing against his, the Captain having opened his hand, placing palm against the top of Tintin's shaft, the back of the man's hand pressing against his belly.

Trailing his fingers down, receiving a sound somewhere between a purr and a growl from the older man, Tintin slid his own hand between the tight space and placed it in the same position and pressed the other man's cock against his own. He seriously doubted he could wrap his fingers fully around the circumference.

For a moment they stayed still, and then the Captain once more began to kiss Tintin, his tongue sliding in and out of the younger man's mouth. At the same time, the other man's hand moved up and down, stroking Tintin to the same rhythm as the tongue. And at the same time, Haddocks hips began to move back and forth, at the same tempo as everything else.

Tintin didn't think, just allowed himself to be swept up into the sensations that swirled around him. His own hand was rubbing back and forth; his own hips were pumping in time. He didn't try to push his tongue into the other man's mouth, just kept receiving that moist muscle deep inside him over and over.

Enveloped in heat that rose from each of their bodies, inhaling each other's musky scent and sweat, hearing each other's groans and grunts, moans and soft cries, they were quickly being driven faster and further by each other's movements. They soon were a heaving, thrusting pile of limbs and torsos, hands holding stiffened shafts close together as they rubbed deliciously back and forth, pre-cum moistening each other's surfaces, hips thrusting forward and back. They didn't always match each other's rhythm, but neither one really cared.

Nor did either one of them care when the Captain pressed Tintin back a little, slightly laying upon him. Tintin did manage to slide a leg between the other man's, but whether out of need to relieve the weight pressing on it, or get better tension was debatable.

All they cared about was giving and getting the exquisite, wondrous, incredible vibrations that surged through them. Hearts were beating wildly, chests pumping for air (kisses having been suspended for the time being as thoughts were centered on other areas), sweat beading on skin to trickle down brow, back, arms.

The creaking of the bed was barely heard above the outright cries of passion that burst from mouths, lips pulled open in expressions of delight. Brows were furrowed, eyes either shut tight or staring at nothing, teeth clenched. Fists were clutching hard at shoulders, fingernails leaving impressions. Once In a while one of those fists let go, to pound into the mattress, only to latch on again.

Every atom of their consciousness was centered on the strong urges that had taken hold of their groins. Each one was extremely aware of the feel of the other's cock on his, swollen balls just underneath rubbing as well along with bellies and abdomens, thighs pressing hard. And the movements of hands and hips not just adding, but multiplying the ecstasy.

As one they spiraled up, reaching for nirvana. It was so close…

Tintin was vaguely aware of his partner stilling, and then something hot and thick spreading across his abdomen and chest, but he was in the throes of an uncommonly strong orgasm and filed it away as something to think about later. He was also aware of the Captain grunting deeply and then calling out his name.

A moment later and it was Tintin's turn to stiffen, still his movements, push his hips forward and feel the first exquisite surge as his semen burst from him. Groaning with every twitch that caused more ribbons of sperm to jet from him, he could feel the warm, sticky fluid spurt between him and the body pressed close. He faintly acknowledged that now he knew what it was that had squirted between them earlier – the Captain had climaxed.

Sparkles of light faded to a dull blankness. His limbs were heavy, his body exhausted. He was hazily aware of his chest feeling as if it were to explode, between his heart beating madly and his lungs struggling to bring in enough air. But a nice lassitude had taken hold of him, and he just wanted to lay there for a while and bask in the blissful after glow. A weight was pressing against him, but it was a nice weight, making him feel safe, protected.

And that's when Tintin's stomach growled hungrily.


	4. Tasty Dishes

Hungry for more? Let's indulge in this feast of delights…

…

Tintin's eyes popped open. It took a moment to place his self. Bedroom. Lying on the bed. One side of him cool from the breeze that blew in from the open window and the other side warm from…

A slow smile spread across his face. He knew exactly where he was - with his best friend who was now much more than that.

Freeing the hand that was still gripping the Captain's now slack shaft, he began to stroke the man's arm, chest and neck. He ran the fingers of the hand still wrapped around the other man's shoulder through the thick dark hair, ran the finger tips of the other around Haddock's face, learning every feature by touch.

"Now that's a nice way to be woken up, lad." The Captain murmured, stretching luxuriously. Turning, he first bestowed a gentle kiss to Tintin's lips, then raised his head and regarded the young man.

"So tell me lad, did you enjoy that?"

"Immensely Mon amore, my Captain. Very much so."

"Pleased to hear it my boy. And may I say, I found it marvelous as well."

Tintin opened his mouth to say something, only to have his belly rumble again.

"Thunderin' typhoons boy, you've had no breakfast, have you!" Cried the older man, looking at him in consternation.

"Well, no."

"Better do something about that, have to keep your strength up, wouldn't want you lagging at a crucial moment." Haddock leered mischievously only for his face to suddenly turn sorrowful. "Unless you'd rather not do any more. We can stop, if you'd like."

"No Archie!" Tintin ascertained. "I want to be with you, stay with you. I want you to show me more, teach me…"

"Tell you what my boy, you stay here, no reason for both of us to be inconvenienced, and I'll be right back with a bite and something to wash it down with."

So saying, the Captain stood up, quickly donned trousers and sweater, but left his underwear, socks and shoes off and left the room.

Sighing, Tintin lay back and put his hands behind his head. He couldn't believe it. He'd only fantasized about this late at night. He'd never given a thought to actively seeking out the older man, figuring that the Captain looked at him as most did – a baby faced kid who needed to be protected, instead of a fully grown adult with fully grown adult urges.

And now, now he and his best friend were together, exploring each other and giving each other much satisfaction. He felt a frisson of pleasure shake him as he contemplated what further delights awaited.

Haddock must have run down the stairs and back again, because he soon reentered the room, making sure the door was closed. He was carrying a glass of orange juice in one hand, and a couple of croissants in the other.

Getting up, Tintin crossed to the small table across from the bed and was soon breaking his fast. He tried not to gobble the sweet, buttery pastries or guzzle the refreshing liquid.

As he ate, Haddock sat on the bed and observed him. Wiping off the crumbs from his hands and standing up, Tintin started to make his way back over to him.

"Stop." The Captain commanded.

Eyebrows rising in question, the young man complied.

"Just want to look at you, lad. Turn around, if you would."

Smiling with self consciousness, he made a slow revolve.

"Now that is one pretty picture, Tintin my boy. You are the most attractive, beautiful and delectable dish I've ever seen."

He couldn't help the blush that reddened already rosy cheeks. "Please Archie, I find you most attractive as well. You are an incredibly handsome man."

"Ah lad, you flatter this ol' seaman, but I'll take your words to heart none the less. Now, come on over here, seeing you eat has got me hungry." Haddock smiled, his bright blue eyes both twinkling and beginning to burn.

"No." Tintin said forcefully, while standing straight with his hands on his hips. "Not fair."

The other man's eyebrows rose. "Er, what? What's not fair?" he asked, scowling a bit.

"Here I am with nothing on and there you sit, fully clothed again. Not. Fair." He announced. He beckoned with his hand. "Stand up and come over here, those need to come off."

Haddock tried to glower, but couldn't keep a smile from playing over his lips as he did as Tintin had ordered. Once again the Captain's clothes were removed, but this time by Tintin's hands. The younger man could feel the other's skin quiver where his hands touched.

Tintin walked around Haddock, making small contemplative sounds. Returning to stand in front of the older man, he crossed one arm over his chest and tapped the finger of his other hand against his lower lip.

"Well…I guess you're okay, you'll do." He observed, his face and tone serious. But his grey eyes were laughing.

Growling in mock anger, the Captain grabbed hold of him and lifted him up, swinging him over the older man's shoulder. "Why you little scamp, you!" he cried, spanking Tintin's round buttocks hard enough to redden them slightly, but not enough to bruise or raise welts.

Laughing, Tintin kicked his feet and softly pummeled the man's back with his fists. Joining in the merriment, Haddock carried him over to the bed and swung him down, to land bouncing slightly.

"Guess I'll just have to teach you a lesson in manners, young man!" the Captain said sternly, trying but failing to successfully hide a smile. And then he proceeded to kiss Tintin all over while tickling stomach and ribs, eliciting squeals and giggles.

"Stop…Stop, oh… please…enough…Oh!" Tintin gasped out between snorts of amusement.

Stilling his hands, but continuing to kiss the young man, Haddock worked his way up from belly to face, where they spent a fair amount of time exchanging several wide open smooches.

Both of them heaved a sigh as they parted for the moment.

Looking at the man, Tintin's face softened. "You are much more than okay, Mon Capitan. You are amazing, wonderful, brave, thoughtful and the very best friend any one could ask for. I…I'm lucky to have you. I know I wouldn't be able to do any of this with somebody else."

"It's me that thanks his lucky stars, lad. You bring out the best in me. And you're the wonderful, amazing one. Not to mention beautiful beyond belief. I'm proud to be your friend, Tintin and pleased as punch that you've allowed me the honor of sharing your friendship. And now your body. I've enjoyed giving you pleasure and receiving it in return." The amount of love that shone out of his blue eyes caused a lump to form in the younger man's throat and his chest to constrict. He never wanted to that look to dim.

Tintin frowned for a moment. "Umm..Archie? I…I feel bad, because I know I heard you call out my name, when we were together and...And I don't think…I did."

Haddock smiled gently. "Don't worry about it lad. I know how deeply you feel for me. And we're still getting started, much more to do, discover, explore. And I don't know about you, but I've talked enough. Ready for another adventure?

"Absolutely!" Tintin readily agreed. "What are we going to do now?" he asked excitedly.

Sitting up, the older man regarded him for a moment, and then reached a decision.

"Slide down a bit lad, so your legs hang over."

Complying, the younger man moved into position, still laying down, his lower legs bent over the bed's edge. He waited, biting his lip a bit as the Captain stood up and moved to stand in front of him.

Eyes widening a bit, he watched as Haddock knelt in front of him, placed a gentle hand on each knee and eased his legs apart. And then the man was bending forward and down, angling for the area just below Tintin's belly and just above the thighs.

A shuddering gasp, followed by a long, low moan as he first experienced warm breath on his still flaccid cock and then warm, moist sensations as Haddock began to kiss along the length. Tintin took a deep breath and arched his back, grabbing at the blanket.

Slowly the older man worked his way down from the base, sliding his lips and tongue along the shaft until he reached the glans, then flicked a tongue against the tip.

Tintin was gasping, his body trembling. He was no longer soft, but had begun to harden, thicken and rise. Quickly. Heat swept through him, starting at the exact spot the Captain had first kissed him and radiating outward.

His testicles wasted no time in enlarging either. They were swollen, hot and ached intensely. Never had he thought that it would feel so good, even in his wildest dreams. And not just from the attention being given him by the man's talented mouth, but also the sensations from hot breath on hot flesh.

But adding to and even increasing the intensity was the touch of the older man's beard, tickling and softly scratching against Tintin's sensitive groin and inner thighs. The only reason why he wasn't writhing was because he wanted to hold still (well, hold still the best he could) and keep experiencing everything.

Having been given easy access by the younger man's sudden arousal, Haddock moved his mouth down the underside of Tintin's shaft, lips kissing and tongue licking. Tintin began to pant.

Pulling away for a moment, the older man lowered his head a bit and began to give the same exquisite treatment to the lad's scrotum. Tintin rocketed up only to fall back down. Small groans and low moans escaped his lips as the Captain pressed his attentions to the entire surface of his balls, adding soft sucks, tiny nips and nose nuzzles to the slightly shuddering flesh. Tintin's legs spread wider and lifted a bit, so they were standing on toe-tip.

Sinking just a little bit more, Haddock introduced Tintin to the incredible amazing experience of having his sensitive peritoneum not only licked and kissed as well, but also lightly sucked. The younger man responded by bucking and writhing in pleasure. He cried out exultation, calling upon God but mostly upon Archie.

All while the Captain's mouth placed incredible delight on its subjects, the man's hands were running up and down Tintin's thighs, along his hips, across shivering belly. Every so often they'd slide under the younger man's buttocks and give a few soft squeezes.

Just as Tintin felt he couldn't hold out any longer and was about to place his hands onto himself, his seemingly neglected shaft throbbing above it all, than he felt Haddock shift and rise up. A hot, moist tongue swiped up the taut ridge along the underside of his shaft, coming to a halt just above the tip. Twice the tongue flicked out, licking the seeping moisture off. Moaning in need, Tintin bucked his hips a bit.

And then he cried out as the Captain's mouth opened and sucked in the head. For a long, delirious moment, the older man held him inside gently but sucking him hard.

Abruptly sitting up, Tintin grasped Haddock's head, fingers sinking into thick hair. Curling close, he pressed his forehead to his friend's crown. Small noises of delight burst from him.

Feeling the long, indescribably intoxicating sensation ease, he straightened a bit. Only to arch back as the older man began to bob up and down, sucking lightly all the time. Lying back down, he began to move as well, meeting the down stroke with an upward thrust of his own.

Gradually the strength of the Captain's suction increased, while moving up and down faster. Tintin had by this time lost all ability to think of, yet alone speak, any coherent words – uttering a series of ecstatic noises and even a few whimpers. He just moved with the urges, face contorted in an expression of ecstasy, eyes either clenched tight or staring unseeingly. His hands fisted over and over into the covers while he tilted his head back, his spine arched in a bow.

Up and up he rose as the passion built, the pressure intensifying as the need to attain relief became more and more overwhelming.

His body was shuddering as wave after wave swept over him. Spasms gripped and released not only his cock, but also his abdominal and upper thigh muscles. His rectum and scrotum rippled with answering surges as he climaxed, semen jetting out of him. The Captain never raised his head from Tintin's jerking cock, taking all that the younger man gave.

Collapsing entirely, Tintin lay there unmoving for a while. Slowly his head stopped spinning. Gaining some control over himself he managed to find the strength to lift his head and found his friend's blue eyes sparkling at him from where they peeked over his still heaving chest.

"Not going to ask if you liked that, you made your pleasure very obvious." The other man stated.

As he stood up, Tintin noticed that the Captain was equally aroused as he had been just moments before. Lifting a hand, Tintin made a motion and flicked his gaze from the other man's eyes to the proud shaft.

"Stay still, my boy. You're obviously still recovering from a very intense ride. And this won't take but a second or two." So saying, Haddock began to stroke himself, obviously enjoying the experience.

Bending over Tintin's still slack body, the Captain braced himself with one hand on the bed and continued to rub his other hand up and down, his tempo increasing with each stroke. The tip of his cock brushed against Tintin's belly. A deep grunt, a series of heavy sighs and suddenly milky white ribbons surged out of the tip, arcing out and landing with soft splats on Tintin's upper torso.

Taking a deep breath, Haddock reclined next to Tintin and began to run his finger into the still warm, thick fluid. Staring into Tintin's drowsy eyes, he brought the coated digit up to the younger man's slightly parted lips.

Gazing back sleepily, yet still feeling anticipation, Tintin opened his mouth.

Tasting salt and smelling the odd yet not unpleasant odor of musk, Tintin rolled the sticky liquid around his mouth. He found both the taste and texture appealing. The Captain kept dipping his finger into the remains of his orgasm and Tintin kept opening his mouth like a baby bird, eagerly accepting the offering.

Finding no more residues worth scraping up, the older man leaned forward and began to lick up the light coating.

Tintin sighed and closed his eyes. He gave a small murmur of delight and comfort when he felt the man's arms take hold of him, lift him up and cradle him close.

And that's when he wondered what could be next.


	5. Intermission

Because I don't know about you, but I need to catch my breath…

Besides, the Captain has a plan in mind, so don't worry, it will get even hotter. Really. Bwaaah-ha-ha-haaaa.

Oh and if squinched isn't a word, it is now.

…

The two of them drowsed happily in each other's arms for quite a bit until the Captain stirred first.

"Lad, you awake?"

"Mmmm, yes." Tintin answered, giving as much of a stretch as he could without encumbering the other man. Opening his eyes, he grinned widely. "So, what's next?"

"Lunch." The older man stated, and began to extricate himself.

Tintin gazed at him in confusion, he'd just eaten breakfast not more than – glancing at the clock he started in surprise – three hours ago!

'Oh. Well, I guess we do have to."

"Aye lad, much as I'd like to stay wrapped up in your charms, not to mention your arms, there are some things a body has to do, to keep doing what we've been doing."

Tintin grinned; he'd never heard his dear friend speak in such a matter of fact manner. Usually it was Tintin who pointed out the obvious, while the Captain threw caution to the wind. Must be rubbing off on the man. It was all Tintin could do not to collapse as giggles threatened to overtake him. Oh, he was definitely rubbing off on the man…

Shaking his head at the older man's look of confusion, he readily agreed that lunch was in order.

Quickly they dressed, and walked down to the kitchen, finding a repast already laid out for them by the ever accommodating butler. They exchanged a look, wondering if the man might have heard something, but knew the servant was nothing if not diplomatic, and would never tell tales.

Usually a light eater, Tintin found he was ravenous. He piled his plate, ate it all and went back for more. He noticed the Captain – a much heavier eater then he, doing the same.

Feeling full and not a little sleepy, he leaned toward Haddock. "So…now what? Go upstairs and…" he intimated.

"Now, lad o' mine, we take a break. I know you're a young buck all ready to jump right back in after getting his feet wet, so to speak. But I'm going to need a bit more time to recuperate, and." He stated, holding up his hand to forestall any argument – logical or otherwise – that Tintin might make. "And, I want to go to town and pick up a couple things. Things that I have a feeling you're going to like."

Tintin squinched up his face in disappointment, but he had to admit to being intrigued by the prospect of mysterious 'things'.

"Okay Mon Capitan. I will do as you order." He stated, pushing out his chest and snapping off a quick salute. "But don't be long, please?"

"Tonight, lad. After dinner. Or we might find ourselves being searched for, and possibly found. Nestor's discreet and incredibly loyal, but neither one of us wants to be interrupted in the middle of something wonderful, right? We were lucky so far, but can't count on that all day."

Once again Tintin found the older man to be entirely reasonable. Even if he was rather disappointed.

Quickly standing, Haddock bestowed a kiss on the younger man's lips, sliding his tongue inside. Pulling back just as it was beginning to get nice and intense, he peered intently into Tintin's own hungry eyes and gave a loud sigh.

Turning he left the room.

Heaving his own sigh, Tintin rose and gathered up the dishes, placing them by the sink.

For the rest of the day he pretty much wandered around. He had articles to type, books to read, research to be attended to, but nothing seemed to hold his attention. He could take a nap, but the thought of being in a bed alone didn't seem right. True, he could attend to himself, but knew that it would pale in comparison to what he'd experienced earlier in the day.

Finally he decided to go for a long walk about the grounds.

The shadows ran long when he returned to the estate, knowing dinner was in a half an hour. There had been several times when he'd wanted to return earlier, see if the Captain was back from his mysterious mission, but had held off. He knew that being so near the man without being able to do more than talk in useless conversation, gaze at him with carefully neutral expression, to not get too close so as to give into the overwhelming urge to leap at the man was going to be hard.

He had no idea how he was going to get through dinner.

Entering the house, he found the butler standing there. "Evening young Tintin, sir. If you will accompany me, dinner tonight is to be served in the main dining room."

Tintin gaped in surprise. The only time the main dining room was used was for formal dinners. Usually he and the Captain ate in either the kitchen or the small, casual room just off of it.

Reaching the room, he found his plate setting at one end of the table, and the Captain's at the other. He suddenly realized that Haddock had done this purposely so they were kept apart. Being unable to barely catch a glimpse of each other over the vast expanse of table, nor having to talk as the only way to be heard was to shout, they could concentrate on the meal at hand.

He wondered what Nestor might have thought, but then the man was used to putting up with something or another from the two of them. If the master of the house wanted dinner served in style, so be it.

Finishing the meal, he waited as was proper for the host to indicate that it was time to retire. He had no problem hearing the Captain give a huge yawn, and report that he'd had a strenuous day and was going upstairs, take a shower and go to bed.

And that's when Tintin left the room - Finally!


	6. Return to Arms

And now we return to the action…

…

Tintin never ran so fast up to his room, taking the stairs two and even three at a time. Once inside his bedroom, he practically ripped his clothes off, flinging them here and there.

Quickly stepping into the shower, he proceeded to thoroughly clean himself, getting into every crack and crevice. He also brushed his teeth more meticulously than usual.

Grabbing his robe, he wrapped it around him and stepped into the hallway. He rapidly made his way to the master bedroom. Once there he started to open the door and then hesitated. Softly knocking, he announced himself and waited for the invitation to enter.

It was quickly given.

Stepping inside, he closed the door and then turned toward the man that was standing just beside the bed. Like him, Haddock was wearing only a robe as well, and Tintin could smell the scent of soap.

They smiled at each other like shy honeymooners. Tintin wasn't sure what he should do and stood there for a bit, until the Captain raised his arm and beckoned to him.

"Come're lad. Ain't gonna bite ya." The Captain remarked reassuringly. "Well, not hard anyway." He continued, smiling widely.

Laughing, Tintin took the few steps separating them and soon found himself wrapped up securely in the other man's arms, lips softly kissing. They didn't stay soft for long.

They were quickly pressed tight against each other, arms moving from one spot to another. Hips pressed close and the robes did nothing to conceal their hard arousals.

Panting hard, Haddock stepped back and regarded Tintin, the excited youth breathing just as heavily.

Reaching out, the other man untied the belt from around the younger man's waist and spread it apart. For a moment he just gazed at Tintin, his eyes devouring every aspect.

"Look at ya. So beautiful, so wondrous, so incredibly delightful. Oh Tintin, me boy, you don't know how happy you've made this sea-lion, giving yourself to me."

Smiling back at his dearest friend, Tintin agreed wholeheartedly. "Archie, you make me so happy too. I've never felt attracted to anyone but you, and that you feel the same is just…" He took a deep breath. "Marvelous."

"I understand lad, I do." Looking back down at Tintin's very erect arousal, he undid his own belt and pulled apart the cloth revealing his own enthusiastic state. "What do you say, lad, get the hot and heavy sex out of the way? Not that having hot and heavy sex is a bad thing, thunderin' typhoons! But I've got an evening planned in which I want to introduce you to some mighty intriguing 'things' and we sure can't take the time needed to explore them if all we want to do is jump each other."

Tintin was more than ready to jump and be jumped. Nodding enthusiastically, he stepped close, hand reaching out to grab hold of the older man's shaft. Haddock did the same to him and they were soon stroking each other hard and fast, Haddock's other arm wrapped around the youth's shoulder, hand clutching hard enough to redden skin, and Tintin's other arm pressed against his friend's chest, fingers moving in and out of thick hair.

Mouths were pressed close enough to almost become one, tongues moving in and out frenetically. Hips thrust harder and faster, and the sensation of hand's stroking cock's and bellies rubbing against each other and swollen balls meeting swollen balls swept both of them up into rapid ecstasy.

Though Tintin came first, Haddock was close behind, their stomachs and chests coated from a combination of spurting semen.

They swayed together as they spiraled down, chests slowing and hearts calming. Tintin had buried his face into the Captain's neck and finally raised it up, causing the older man to lift his head up from where it had been pressed against Tintin's.

Smiling in satisfaction at each other, they shared another long kiss.

Finally they parted and stepped slightly away, hands still holding flaccid shafts, fingers and palms sticky. Haddock grinned and let go, bringing his hand up in front of Tintin's face, palm out. Eyes brightening, Tintin did the same and they soon were engaged in cleaning off the remains of pre-cum and ejaculation, making sure to take each finger inside mouth, licking and sucking it till spotless.

Sighing contentedly, Tintin gazed into his Captain's eyes the entire time, and could feel the love and admiration from those bright blue orbs.

Giving one last swipe of tongue against the older man's palm and receiving one in exchange, Tintin stepped back and began to remove his robe only to have Haddock place a hand on his arm.

"Leave it on. At least for now."

Complying, Tintin waited somewhat patiently for Haddock to give some indication of what was next. Even though he wanted nothing more than jump into bed and have his dearest friend join him, this was the Captain's show. Not that he was just a mere bystander, but the man had indicated that there were certain 'things' in store for him, and his natural curiosity was killing him.

Turning to the bed, the older man patted the top. "Lie down lad, face up." Tintin practically leaped from the spot he was standing at, turned gracefully in midair and landed on his back, making the bed bounce.

Grinning and shaking his head at the younger man's antics, Haddock turned to the nightstand where a brown paper bag was waiting. Grabbing it, he brought it over and sat it next to Tintin. Slapping away the lad's hands, he growled. "Not yet, keep your pants on."

"Ummm…Archie? Don't have any pants to keep on." Tintin pointed out reasonably, his grey eyes dancing.

"Blisterin' barnacles, ya know what I mean. Silly boy." The first was said with mock severity, the last with soft amusement.

Tintin watched as the man reached into the bag and first pulled out a bottle of lubrication. Brows furrowing a bit, he then observed the Captain pulling out an object that he'd never seen before.

It looked like a string of beads on a long, somewhat stiff, plastic coated wire and ending in an open plastic circle. The beads – 8 in all, started out the size of a small marble and increased in size to something a bit less than a ping pong ball.

He had no idea what its purpose was. But not only was he certain he was about to find out, but that he'd enjoy it, too.

The Captain opened up the bottle and poured a generous amount into his palm and proceeded to coat each and every bead.

Leaning toward Tintin, Haddock held up the item by the ring. "Do you want me to explain its purpose, or just experience it?"

"I…Think I just want to experience it. I…trust you Archie, Mon amore, Mon Capitan. You wouldn't do anything to me that I wouldn't like."

"Aye, my little love. And I'm pretty sure you're going to enjoy this. And if you don't, we stop. Second you say no, it's no. And if I detect any discomfort, I'll stop. If you want me to continue, say so. Otherwise we're done."

Laying a hand on the man's arm, Tintin gave the man a gentle squeeze, his thumb running up and down the soft skin, brushing at the dark hair. "I know, my big love. Tell me what you want me to do. I'm ready to explore this next adventure."

"Lie on your back, just like that, but scoot back a bit. Spread and bend your legs and bring them up, placing your feet on the bed."

Tintin did as instructed; spreading his thigh's a little wider when asked.

Bent over him and kneeling on the bed, Haddock slowly stroked Tintin's thigh, gradually running his hand down the inside and then underneath. Sliding the hand further up, he took hold of the youth's round firm buttock and gave a gentle squeeze. Stroking the soft flesh, he brought his fingers toward the center, curving them into the gap. Finally he ran them slowly down the crack until they were just below Tintin's puckered opening.

All though he had an inkling of what body part was going to be introduced next to the wonders of sex, Tintin still started a bit as he felt a finger lightly touch and then stroke against his entrance.

"Lad?"

"It's ok, just never felt anything there before. Go on." Tintin answered.

He felt Haddock shift and remove his finger, but still kept his hand on Tintin.

"Gonna feel another touch, my boy, might be a bit cold."

It wasn't exactly cold, but in relation to the older man's warm finger he still twitched a little, his anal muscles tightening and then loosening as he felt something press gently against his opening.

His lungs were inhaling and exhaling rapidly, but not exactly panting either. He could feel himself tighten up and took a deep breath and relaxed.

Tintin barely felt the first bead enter into him. Just a slight pressure, but it was enough to know that something had gone inside him.

"Feel that my love?"

He tightened his anal muscles around the small round object and found he could feel it. It was a bit strange, but certainly not unpleasant. "Yes, I can. Its…odd feeling, but kind of…nice. It is very small though."

"Let's try this one then, ok?" The Captain asked, and Tintin felt the smaller one slide a bit deeper while his anal muscles were opened just a bit wider than before as another bead first pressed against and then slid inside him. Again, it felt odd, but also good. Very pleasurable.

Rather than say how good it felt, Tintin gave a low moan of delight.

He moaned again as the third bead followed the other's in their wake, shoving the first two deeper yet.

And then his eyes widened as the beads were quickly pulled out, the anal muscles popping over and around them. The sensation was heavenly.

He pulled his thighs a little closer, and tightened his anus in response to the still remarkable feeling of having something inside him.

"Oooh, Captain! Archie! That feels good!"

Chuckling in answer, Haddock gave his buttock another squeeze. "Thought you would like it. Ready for more?"

"Oh yes!"

Once again Tintin was treated to the exquisite sensation as first one, then the second and then the third bead was re-inserted in to him. The Captain was being incredibly gentle and moved slowly, taking his time. Tintin relaxed a bit more, even thought he was trembling slightly from anticipation.

The fourth one he definitely felt push against and then into him, giving him a nice feeling of being stretched. He lifted his hips just a bit. Haddock kept it inside him, gently turning the device in circles. Tintin bit his lip and then groaned, tilting his head back slightly.

Then he felt the four beads slide deep as the fifth one pressed lightly against his opening. He let out a low, long groan as it pushed inside, spreading him wider yet. His anus was beginning to exhibit a slight burning sensation, but rather than being disagreeable actually added to the pleasingly exotic experience.

Once more the Captain pulled the string out, and Tintin gave a small cry each time a bead exited from him.

He lay there for a moment, relishing the sensations that seemed to pulse from his anus and rectum. Suddenly realizing that other nearby areas were just as thrilled, he noted that his cock was becoming aroused. Not fully, just pleasantly hardened, standing up just a little. As if it too, wanted only to send greetings to the wondrous enjoyments being paid to an area not normally engaged in sex. At least not in Tintin's limited experience.

Feeling a slight pressure on him, he smiled as he was again treated to the beads sinking deep inside him, one after the other. He didn't hold back the shiver of delight, or his voice. He hummed, sighed, moaned and groaned as each round ball opened his anus wider as they got thicker, finally stopping with the sixth ball resting gently against him.

"Going to get bigger yet, my boy. You let me know if you feel any discomfort, you hear? Don't go thinking that you can tough it out. This is supposed to give you pleasure. I don't want to ever hurt you, even if it's by your own stubbornness."

Nodding then realizing that the older man probably couldn't see him, he responded "Don't worry, my friend. I'm liking this, really liking this. It feels good. Stretchy and kind of burny, but it's…really good." He gave a wriggle just to confirm his words. "I'm glad you decided we needed a break earlier, so you could go out and get this. If the other 'things' in that bag are half as good as this, I'll be cross-eyed and slack-jawed by morning."

Laughing, the Captain responded. "Got all sorts of delights in there, my laddie. May get to them, may not. But I am very glad you like this. Makes me hope…"

"Archie?" Tintin queried as the man stopped.

"Later, lad, my love, my little angel. Don't want to rush things." Haddock answered. "Now, ready to go on?"

"Uhhh-huh!" Tintin replied with eagerness, spreading his legs even wider.

The sixth bead was pushed slowly into him and he felt a much more noticeable stretch on his anal muscles. Tensing, he felt the movement stop. He slowly relaxed and then tilted his hips up, hoping the Captain would get the hint that he wanted to continue.

After a moment, the bead was fully inserted into him and the pressure eased.

Feeling the seventh ball lightly pressing against him, Tintin moaned. The six balls already inside him felt heavenly. He had squeezed his anus and rectum muscles a few times and had gotten great delight out of sensing each and every one of them.

Slowly the seventh was pushed into him. He moaned, then groaned and finally grunted as the bead slipped past the tight anal ring. It was all he could do to keep from writhing in enjoyment. And he was making sure to tell his lover as well, not wanting the man to stop this delicious experience for anything.

A plentitude of Ohhh, Archie's, aahhh, yes's and mmmm, feels so good's were interspersed between moans, sighs and groans of great pleasure. If he had known having something up inside him felt so good, he'd have been experimenting long ago.

He gave a cry of delight as bead's number seven, six and five were pulled out of him, and then replaced one by one. Again and again he was treated to this ecstatic experience, his anal muscles stretched out tight only to relax, feeling the burn from the friction, even though there had been plenty of lubrication.

He began to move his hips up to receive them and then back as they were pulled out.

Once more the beads were pulled out to the fourth one, and then as they were pushed back in he found himself being stretched the furthest he'd been. By this time, he'd gotten so used to the sensations that it was just another bead and he readily accepted it, didn't even realize that the last one was resting gently inside him.

"Laddie, doing okay?"

"Mmmmm, oh Archie. Keep…keep pushing them in, please." He muttered in answer, his attention on his lower half. By this time he was fully erect and beginning to feel the need to seek relief. Humping his hips up and down in response to the in and out motions of the beads had set his groin on fire, and his shaft and balls had reacted accordingly. He wasn't sure which felt better, the pressure in his erection and scrotum, or the pressure in his rectum. They were beginning to merge into one big, phenomenal, incredible, head-spinning, fist clenching bliss.

Once again the older man pulled a few of the beads out, and then pushed them in again. Slowly at first and then just a little faster, until the sound of the beads exiting him made a 'popping' sound.

Tintin arched his back and sucked in his breath, letting it out with a loud cry.

Nothing…had…ever…felt…so…good!

And when the Captain removed the hand that had been holding Tintin's buttock and took hold of the youth's shaft and began to stroke him up and down, and kept pulling and pushing the beads in and out of him, Tintin just lost himself to the overwhelming nirvana and thrust up into that hand and down onto that delightful device and kept circling higher and higher.

When wave after wave swept over him, he cried out his lover's name over and over until the sparkling lights behind his eyelids faded.

And that's when Tintin couldn't help but think - there's more? There's more!


	7. Tools of the Trade

So just what else is in that bag, hmmmm?

…

Opening his eyes, he found Haddock gazing upon him with a mixture of love, admiration and slight astonishment.

"Looks like you enjoyed that little adventure as well, laddie."

Tintin grinned. "Very much so, Archie! What are those called? And will you do them again?"

The Captain laughed. "They're called anal beads, my boy. And yes, we can do it again. But I've still got some other delights in this bag of tricks here you might like just as much, if not more."

"Oh, yes Ma Cheri amore, please!" Tintin exclaimed, sitting up and watching with interest as the older man once more dug around into the bag.

He tilted his head as three objects, similar in shape, yet each one different in width and length was set out between them. They were triangular, with a narrower ring just before a thicker base. Another object, this one just a round ring, fell out of the bag as well.

"What's this Archie?" he asked, picking it up and twirling it around his finger.

"Ah, that lad, is something to help keep a person stimulated longer than normal, keeps the blood inside a man, keeping his cock harder. Can last a lot longer." He pulled a few more of them out, including one that looked like three rings together.

Tintin shrugged, not sure how that worked. "And these?" he asked, pointing to the first three objects.

"Now those, my little love, I know you're going to like. I must say, I'm very pleased how much you liked havin' the beads used on you, especially how you had no trouble accepting even the widest one. Wasn't sure – this being your first time and all – how'd you do, or even if you'd like it." Haddock answered, his eyes searching Tintin's face.

Grinning back, the younger man nodded enthusiastically. "I liked having them pushed into me, stretching me further and further. And the feel of them inside, Mon Dieu, it was…heavenly. And when they were pulled out, and then pushed back in again…" He closed his eyes and shook his head in amazement.

Haddock smiled, a bright light shining from his eyes.

It took the older man a moment to begin speaking again, explaining the purpose of the three items. "These go inside of you, like the beads, but that narrow section at the end allows it to stay inside you. Plus, since they're all one piece, they can be moved inside of you, in a most delicious way."

"Ready to try them, my boy? The smaller one's just a little thinner than the thickest bead you had in you, so you shouldn't have any trouble. We'll work up to the other two." the Captain inquired.

Tintin answered by falling back, raising his legs and spreading them wide, a full grin on his face.

Haddock grinned back and extended his hand, grabbing the younger man and hauling him up. "Let's try a different position, hmmm?"

Guided by the older man, he soon found himself on hands and knees. The robe he still wore was folded up over his back, exposing his buttocks.

For a long moment, Tintin felt his friend caressing and fondling his firm rump, even placing a kiss or two on the rounded flesh.

His ears caught the snapping sound of the lubrication bottle being opened, then closed. After another moment, he felt his buttock being gently grasped, and then something touching and then stroking his opening. It was a bit cool and moist and Tintin knew it was the device.

Slowly it was inserted into him. Like the beads, at first he could barely feel it, but as it sank deeper within him his slightly sore anus widened further until he was experiencing both a nice stretched and full feeling.

Suddenly his sphincter muscle snapped tight around the smaller ring. It was completely inside him. Tintin moaned and tightened his inner muscles around this new and exciting stimulation.

At first the Captain just let it sit within him, letting get used to it. Then slowly and most delightfully the older man began to move it around a bit, pressing up and down and then sideways and even in a circle. Tintin responded by rounding his back, fingers gripping the blanket. His hips rocked back and forth a bit.

Just as he was beginning to think the sensations were nice, but not too much different from the beads when Haddock pressed it against him in a certain way, hitting a certain spot that he'd never knew even existed.

His breath hissed inside him with a sudden gasp as he sat up and arched back, his head almost whiplashing as it tilted back. His eyes rolled back as well, and he was sure his toes curled. Several utterances of pleasure echoed about the room.

And then it was over as the Captain eased the pressure off of whatever spot he had hit. Tintin wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not, even though he had returned to a crouching position, breath panting in and out of him.

The Captain pressed that spot a few more times and then pulled the gadget out. And then pushed it back in and was once more applying it in those delicious manners.

Over and over the device was removed from him only to be inserted back in and over and over he was treated to that most incredible, absolutely amazing, completely outstanding ecstasy he'd ever experienced.

And then he heard Haddock ask if he would like to try the next size. Great snakes, would he ever!

He moaned long and loud as the larger device pushed deep into him. Again it was moved around inside him, pulled out and pushed back in. Once he was thoroughly initiated into the delights of the middle tool stretching him out even further and filling him even fuller, than his friend inquired if Tintin would be willing to try the largest one.

He was a bit sore, and his little hole was burning from all the unaccustomed activity it had been subjected to, but there was no way he was going to say no.

"Oh…please Archie. This is so good, so wonderful. You were so right, I like this very much. I never knew that anything like this could feel so remarkable. I always thought sex was just…well, other parts. Who knew that this area could feel so…unbelievably…amazing?"

"Oh my love, my little heart, my angel of a boy, you have no idea how happy I am to hear that." The older man whispered, his voice full of emotion.

Tintin purred in response, shifting a little in anticipation.

"Are ya doin' okay there, on your hands and knees, lad? We can turn ya around if ya'd like."

He could have been kneeling on glass for all he cared, considering that all his attention had been given to what his rear end was experiencing. But now that the Captain had mentioned it, his arms and legs were a bit shaky.

"Ok, Mon Capitan. Do you think I can take off this robe, it's getting a bit warm?" Tintin inquired, not sure why the older man had allowed it to stay on for so long.

"Aye lad, here, let me take it off of you." Responded Haddock, his hands brushing gently down Tintin's shoulders, arms and back as he gently removed the garment.

Turning over to once more lie on his back, he noted with somewhat concerned interest that the older man had his very erect shaft and swollen testicles threaded into the three-ringed contraption. It really did not look very comfortable.

Seeing Tintin's look of unease, the Captain smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry lad, like I said, it keeps the blood inside, making the erection last longer. Trust me on this. I want to be pleasuring you right now. Time for me…later."

Sparing his friend's groin one last look of consternation, Tintin lay fully back, once again spreading his legs and lifting them up until his feet were flat on the mattress. Glancing down as he felt Haddock grab hold of his thighs and raise them furhter, he watched as the man positioned them so the lower legs were resting over his friend's shoulders.

"There ya go, my boy. Help ease the strain and allow better access."

As he had glanced down, he was somewhat surprised to note that although he was certainly aroused, he really didn't feel any great urgency in reaching completion. His stimulation had been centered elsewhere and besides, he'd climaxed how many times since this morning – three, four? Certainly he had done so more in one day – and now night - than when he'd been attaining puberty. He could still recall the strange yet wondrous sensations that had coursed through him, but wasn't sure if having nightly wet dreams had really been that wonderful. One could wash sheets only so much.

Not that he wanted never to reach orgasm again, but he really wanted to concentrate on the new and wondrous delights he was being introduced to. So he purposely tried to keep his thoughts away from certain areas of his body.

Closing his eyes and sighing as he felt gentle hands once more on his buttock, he lifted his hips up a bit and was rewarded with the now familiar but still enticing feeling of something pressing gently against him.

Tintin groaned as the third and largest device was slowly inserted into him. He was most certainly being stretched to the maximum, his anal muscles burning from the strain. And yet…the pain seemed to add to the pleasure. It gave him both a chill and a thrill. It answered the need within him that had sent him on dangerous adventure after dangerous adventure, knowing he might be injured, hurt, even killed.

He may be a most sensible, practical, even-keeled young man, never allowing his self to get flustered, staying calm in the face of all sorts of danger. But there was a part of him that craved that danger. Sought it out, hungered for it.

And so he rode the waves of pain and pleasure as they broke over him each time the tool was pulled out and pushed back in, moving around inside him and striking that spot over and over. All of it was making him cry out from the passion of it all.

Now he was fully aroused, now he was reaching for completion, now he was racing toward mind-numbing, teeth-gritting, fist-clenching climax.

Hips pumping up and down while the Captain timed the movements of the device to correspond with Tintin's rhythm soon had him practically screaming from the intensity.

As he heaved and surged from the urgency that was gripping him and he bucked and writhed from the elation emanating from the movements that his lover was rewarding him with, it wasn't long before his seed once more burst from him.

It took him quite a bit longer to recover as he lay there shaking and trembling, feeling the sweat trickling down him.

And that's when he realized a something - the Captain had not joined him in release.


	8. Peak Performance

And now, I direct your attention to the main event...

…

"Still with us there, my boy? You all right?"

Still not capable of speech, but rapidly recovering his ability to move and think, Tintin lifted his head and smiled reassuringly. Oh, he was more than all right.

Taking a breath, he swallowed against a dry throat. "Archie, that was…amazing! I know I keep saying the same thing over and over, but…it really is amazing. And wonderful. And incredible."

Propping himself up on one arm, he reached out with the other and took his best friend's hand in his own. "I want to thank you, Mon Amore, my love, my Captain. I've never had this much…enjoyment in all my life. And to know that it is you, Archie, here with me and giving me so much pleasure…" Tintin stopped as he felt his eyes blur and his throat close a bit.

He was suddenly pulled into a bone crushing hug.

"Tintin! Laddie, my dear, sweet boy! You've just added years to this ol' reprobate's life hearin' ya say that. I'm so glad to know you're enjoying this, believe me when I say it's a pleasure to be giving you such pleasure."

Snuggling into the embrace, Tintin smiled contentedly. "Everything you've done has been a pleasure. And anything new you do will be just as pleasurable if not more so."

He felt the older man's breath hitch in his chest, then blow out in one long exhalation.

"Lad…? I haven't asked, because I wasn't sure, though I think maybe now, that is, you've accepted more than I thought you would, but…would you, that is…" Haddock ground to a stop.

Tintin frowned a bit. "What is it Archie? Go ahead and ask."

"I want you lad. Do you know what I mean by that? I want to make love to you, go inside of you and move inside and with you. Spill my seed deep within you, my boy."

He felt himself being pushed up and back until he was gazing directly into the Captain's eyes, the older man's face serious, yet filled with an emotion Tintin had never seen before. There was devotion but there was also a…hunger. Desire.

For him.

No-one had ever looked at him like that. It stunned him. And then made him feel incredibly lightheaded and giddy and yet oddly feeling like crying and laughing at the same time.

He'd gone to the ends of the earth and beyond for and with this man, his friend and now his lover.

Smiling back with joy, he nodded. "Please…I want you to. I want to be one with you. Archie, my love, please. Love me."

The light that shone from Haddock's eyes might have been blinding, but by then he'd pulled the younger man back into his arms and was kissing him passionately.

Tintin felt himself being lowered back on to the bed, the Captain's arms still wrapped around him. The feel of the man's weight and bulk was comforting. As the older man shifted position, Tintin softly whispered, "Show me what to do."

"Lift your legs and put them over me, my boy."

Quickly attaining that arrangement, Tintin once more felt Haddock shift and lift his weight off, braced on his arms, his hands flat against the younger man's shoulder blades. Tintin could feel the man's thighs against his hips.

And then the Captain was sitting up. "Whoops, don't want to hurt you, love. Granted, ya've got enough lube inside you already, but still…" Rapidly coating his entire length, he tossed the bottle aside and returned to bending over and cradling Tintin.

For a moment they regarded each other, both of them breathing deeply. Even though his friend's chest was raised a bit above him, Tintin could feel the heart beating rapidly. Just as rapidly as his own.

"Tintin? I'm rather thick, thicker than the widest plug that was in you. You feel any pain, any you hear, and I'm out and off you. I've waited a long time to get you into my arms; I don't want this to become something you end up hating."

"Archie, I trust you. You won't hurt me, this will be all right. I will end up loving this, I know I will."

Smiling at him tenderly, the Captain continued. "I mean it, lad. We've come quite a long way in a short time. We can wait if we need to, take it slower."

"No Mon Capitan. I'm ready. I want to be taken by you, made yours, fully." Tintin announced decisively, throwing his arms about the man, pulling him tight and kissing ardently.

Parting a little, he felt Haddock pressing his hips down and forward and Tintin instinctively raised his. And when Tintin once more felt something touch him, he knew it wasn't something man made. This was the real thing that was pressing against him, warm and alive. He could feel the shaft throbbing as it rested against him.

He moaned with anticipation and pleasure as the head penetrated into him, the warmth of it already making him feel wonderful. The Captain took him slowly, sinking into him inch by inch; hesitating between each push to make sure Tintin was comfortable and ready for the next slide forward.

Much as Tintin wanted to pull the man in deep, bury that hot, throbbing, hard and thick shaft as far inside him as it could go, he was also glad that the older man was holding back. It was thicker than he was used to, and the pain of being stretched so fully out was almost more than he could bear.

Almost.

Because the feel of that cock sliding deeper and deeper inside him was the most exotic, erotic and blissful experience he'd ever had.

Tintin took a breath only to let out a moan each time his friend slipped in a bit deeper. Further and further Haddock penetrated and Tintin felt the amazing sensation of something thick and hot and _moving_ being seated completely within him.

And the further into him the Captain slid that intoxicating shaft, the harder his own cock got, until his erection was at its most intense angle it had ever been, the underside of his shaft bobbing against the older man's belly.

Opening his eyes as he realized Haddock hadn't moved in a while, he found himself gazing into his friend's tenderly smiling, somewhat triumphant face.

"In ya lad, all the way." Tintin felt the Captain wriggle his hips a bit. "Can you feel em', my balls, against you?"

He could certainly feel those searing globes pressing against his buttocks. Smiling somewhat mischievously up at the older man, Tintin began to tighten his rectum and anal muscles around that thick shaft that lay so delightfully inside him, causing the Captain to groan deeply.

"Ah laddie, you're tight enough as it is! I want to move inside ya before I come!"

Relaxing himself, Tintin gave an experimental up and down motion with his hips. A second later and Haddock was also moving. For a moment they were completely out of sync, and then gradually they found the right rhythm - Tintin thrusting up as the Captain thrust forward, and pull back when he felt the man retreat.

At first they were barely moving, Haddock still making sure to move slowly. But as passion began to build, as friction heated up already boiling hot flesh and even hotter urges, they began to rock back and forth more and more urgently.

Grunts and groans filled the room, along with the occasional outcry to deities. Curses also turned the air somewhat blue, and neither one could say which one said what.

But both of them were well aware each and every time the other called their name.

The creaking of the bed and the slippery wet sound of flesh moving within flesh accompanied the out cries, the slapping of testicles against buttock giving punctuation.

Sweat dripped and fingers clutched, nails biting deep. Teeth were clenched; lips pulled back in a grin of ecstasy, eyes focused on nothing.

It was all movement - thrusting back and forth, in and out, up and down - bodies meeting over and over in timeless cadence. The pace, while urgent, wasn't frenzied either.

Even though Tintin's mind was threatened to become overwhelmed by it all, he was amazingly able to somehow be aware of everything around and within him.

The feel of the blanket beneath him. The moonlight that streamed between curtains. The soft breeze that blew through those curtains. The sound the bedsprings made. Even the ticking of the bedside clock made it into his consciousness.

Along with the sound and feel of the Captain's breathing and the beating of each of their hearts, almost in perfect harmony. The brushing of the older man's chest and belly hairs against his smooth skin. His erection beiing rubbed by the movements. The feel of Haddock's pubic hairs against his scrotum. The way he was enveloped into the man's arms and legs, held tight to the large body that pressed against and within him. His own limbs wrapped tight around taut back, pulling already close body closer.

The tempo of their movements, which if it wasn't for the rising urgency that was growing stronger and stronger, could have continued on and on.

Every little sensation was ingrained upon him. This was his first time and he was going to remember everything, forever.

And when he finally came, squirting his semen between the two of them, he was aware that the accompanying spasm that ran through his rectum was sending his lover into deeper ecstasy.

Even then, his mind whirling from the aftermath of his own climax, he was well aware of the exact moment the Captain stilled, thrusting deep, and the older man's cock twitching again and again inside of him.

Tintin almost climaxed again as heat surged even deeper inside him and seemed to radiate outward. He knew his friend had attained his wish. He had emptied his precious seed into Tintin. He'd never felt so honored – it made all the awards and commendations pale by comparison.

Collapsing together, they lay as one, breathing hard. Small movements were made as a knee was eased here, an elbow straightened or bent there.

Just as he began to sink down into an incredibly deep state of blissfulness, Tintin felt the lightest of kisses pressed against him.

And that's when he knew. He was not just loved wholly and completely. But that he was just as much in love.


	9. Let The Light Shine Bright

Tintin has just been treated to the most amazing experience of this life. But he wasn't the only one...

…

The morning sunlight woke Haddock. But the most glorious sight wasn't the golden glow that filled his room. It was the vision of ginger hair that lay just under his nose, hair that belonged to the most precious treasure he'd ever had.

He tightened his arms gently around that warm, slim body snuggled against him and he sighed with deep satisfaction.

Even though his little love was lying right beside him, even though the Captain could feel certain muscles that were going to be quite stiff upon moving, even though he could smell the scent of sex in the room, he still couldn't quite believe that his most fondest desire had come true.

The lad, his boy, Tintin – had invited him inside, allowed him to make love to the young man.

Haddock lay there and recalled how he had recovered after the final climax. He had pretty much collapsed on the lad, and was a bit concerned his weight might be a bit much for the boy's slight form. But Tintin had only slightly opened his eyes and smiled comfortably, murmuring something about being safe and warm.

So he had lain there for a while, his robe keeping his own back nice and toasty while his sweat slicked skin cooled.

Eventually he had to shift and he slowly lifted off the now sound asleep young man. Bit by bit he moved back and down until he was able to stand up. He quickly removed the cock and scrotum ring that had allowed him to last so long, and had given such intense pleasure. But not as much pleasure as his little lover had.

Striding around to the other side of the bed, he pulled back the covers and then removed his robe. Reaching over he gathered Tintin into his arms and then placed the boy onto the sheets and slipped in beside him. Haddock pulled the blankets around them, again gathered the boy close and joined him in sweet slumber.

And now, now he was awake and recalling each and every moment he had spent with the boy last night and the day before, introducing him to the wonders of sex. He hadn't lied when he had told Tintin that he was beginning to get a little concerned that the boy didn't seem to be interested in even the slightest of carnal delights. He'd never caught the boy kissing a girl, or even looking at one without more than a passing glance.

To know that Tintin not only had a sex drive, but that it was geared toward him filled him to the brink.

He had always wanted to take the boy into his arms, cuddle and coddle him. Press his mouth against that flawless peaches and cream complexion, run a fingertip from freckle to freckle that graced the boy's cheeks and nose. Kiss that round button nose and sensitive eyelids. Watch as the lad's clear bluish-grey eyes darken with pleasure, widen with delight. Stroke and caress the boy's lovely forehead, the softly curving cheek and jaw, cup that oval chin.

Giving in to impulse, Haddock shifted slightly back, just enough to gaze down at Tintin's sleeping face. His breath caught in his chest.

The boy was gorgeous.

He knew the lad was aware that most thought of him as just a youth, and a baby faced one at that. And though Tintin never said anything, Haddock was sensitive to the fact that every time an old woman, or even an old man, or anyone for that matter, referred to him as a pretty child, the lad gave just the barest of winces. Heaven forbid if Tintin was described as cute!

But as he examined the lad's features, he had to admit the boy was baby faced, was pretty and even…cute.

In an outstandingly beautiful way.

And his body! It may be shorter than average and slim in build, but there were muscles under those smooth arms and legs, chest and back and stomach. A taut muscular body that had responded quite enthusiastically to each and every delight the Captain had introduced. A body that was an absolute joy to hold, to feel move with him.

Raising his eyes up from the body he was gazing at, even though it was under the covers, Haddock met the lad's now open ones. The brilliant grey orbs were looking at him with love, adoration and a heat that the older man recognized as nothing other than pure, burning desire.

Haddock's heart soared. He'd have Tintin back in his arms in no time at all, pleasuring his precious little love and taking them both to the brink of passion and over it into blissful nirvana.

And that's when he knew the adventure wasn't over and he and his ginger-haired lover would be together forever.

Fin.

**Author's Note**

Well, there you have it! And as Haddock had told Tintin, don't have to ask if you enjoyed it, you let me know most explicitly!

Thank you all for your reviews, I'd apologize for all the puddles of drool, incoherent mumbling, cold showers and any panties that may have been ruined in the process...

But I'm really not sorry! :-) Trust me when I say, I had just as much enjoyment not only from writing this, but publishing it as well.


End file.
